Solve for $x$ : $3x - 3 = 7$
Add $3$ to both sides: $(3x - 3) + 3 = 7 + 3$ $3x = 10$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{10}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{3}$